Happy Father's Day, Tom
by Diane Klepper
Summary: B'Elanna plans a surprise for Tom on Father's Day. Sequel to "Happy Mother's Day, B'Elanna."


Happy Father's Day, Tom   
  
By Diane Klepper   
  
(Author's Note: Sequel to "Happy Mother's Day, B'Elanna." B'Elanna plans some   
  
surprises for Tom on Father's Day. Tom finishing his medical studies was first   
  
mentioned in my story "Packing Up" which is also at this site.)   
  
Tom Paris entered his parents' home and found the living room empty. The house   
  
was neat as ever. Tom smiled at the thought that in a few hours when Miral and his   
  
nieces and nephews got there it wouldn't be able to pass Starfleet inspection. Tom looked   
  
around the living room and smiled at the thought that his parents' house had actually felt   
  
like home. After Caldik Prime and his confession about his lie Tom thought that he   
  
would never be welcomed in his father's house again.   
  
Tom walked into the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table   
  
drinking a cup of coffee and reading a padd. Tom smiled. When Voyager first got lost   
  
Tom tried desperately not to think about his mother and his sisters Kathleen and Moira.   
  
He missed them so much. They were the only three people who stood by his side after he   
  
got cashiered from Starfleet and then sent to the prison colony for working for the   
  
Maquis. It was easier to think about his Dad. He had a lot of bitterness towards his   
  
father…it was easier to blame his Dad for his mistakes then admit he made all his own   
  
mistakes.   
  
Tom walked into the kitchen and said, "Hi Mom."   
  
Maggie Paris put down her padd and smiled at her youngest child. "Hi   
  
honey…What are you doing here so early…I wasn't expecting you and B'Elanna until   
  
noon?"   
  
"B'Elanna took Miral out right after breakfast…she said she was going to visit   
  
her father and then she had some errands to make and that they would meet me here…If I   
  
know my wife…she planning some sort of surprise for me today."   
  
Maggie gave a little smirk.   
  
"You know something?"   
  
"Sorry Tom…I'm sworn to secrecy."   
  
"Come on Mom…how about a little hint."   
  
Maggie gave a little laugh. "Thomas Eugene Paris…you are just going to have to   
  
wait and see…Why don't you keep your father company…he's relaxing in the garden."   
  
Tom gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and said "Yes, ma'am."   
  
Tom walked towards the backyard and passed a table that was filled with family   
  
holo-photos. He picked up one that his Mom took right after Voyager came home.   
  
B'Elanna was holding Miral who was only a few days old. He couldn't believe how fast   
  
the last thirteen months had flown by. Miral was getting so big. Tom wanted to give   
  
Miral a little brother or sister but B'Elanna wanted to wait another year or two before   
  
they expanded their family. Tom wanted Miral to be close in age with her sibling because   
  
Tom often felt that he would have been closer to his sisters if they were closer in age.   
  
Kathleen and Moira were only two years apart but he was six years younger than Moira   
  
and eight years younger than Kathleen.   
  
Tom put the holo-photo back on the table and went to the backdoor and entered   
  
the backyard. He saw his father sitting in one of the backyard chairs reading a padd and   
  
drinking a cup of coffee. Owen was so focused on his reading he didn't notice Tom.   
  
"Hey Dad."   
  
Owen looked up from his padd and smiled. "Tom…I thought you weren't coming   
  
over until later."   
  
"B'Elanna left our apartment early in morning with Miral. .She said that she was   
  
going to visit her father and she had some errands to run…If I know my wife she's up to   
  
something."   
  
Owen smirked. "I'm sure she is…B'Elanna was on the phone early this morning   
  
with your Mother."   
  
"Did Mom tell you anything?"   
  
Owen laughed. "Sorry son…You'll just have to wait until this afternoon."   
  
Tom sat in the chair next to his father "What are you reading?"   
  
Owen smiled and said. "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea. I read it to   
  
Miral last week when your mother and I babysat her…It was so exciting I couldn't put it   
  
down even after Miral fell asleep…When I got home I replicated my own copy to   
  
read…"   
  
Tom gave a small frown. "That was always my favorite book…It made me want   
  
to a sailor…"   
  
Owen frowned. "And I told you that no son of mine would join the Naval   
  
Patrol…I was determined that you follow in my footsteps and join Starfleet…"   
  
Tom smiled at his father. "You know Dad for a long time I resented the fact that   
  
you pushed me into joining Starfleet…but I think part of me wanted to join …When I   
  
first got kicked out of Starfleet after Caldik Prime I felt really lost…All I knew was that I   
  
wanted to fly but I knew nobody would trust me to fly a garbage ship so I spent most of   
  
my time at Sandrine hustling at pool and getting drunk…it got so bad even Sandrine   
  
kicked me out."   
  
"I know…after Voyager was presumed lost and all the crew were declared dead I   
  
want to Marseilles, France to see Sandrine."   
  
"You did?"   
  
"I did some checking up on you after you left San Francisco….Tom I know I was   
  
angry with you after Caldik Prime and I said some awful things to you…but you're my   
  
son…I never stopped worrying about you…I never stopped missing you." Owen Paris   
  
gave a little smirk. "Now that you are a father you understand that your child's welfare is   
  
the most important thing in your life…I remember when you, Kathleen and Moira were   
  
little I use to go into your rooms at least two or three times a night just to check up on   
  
you."   
  
Tom laughed. "I do the same thing with Miral….Sometimes I just watch her   
  
sleep…So what did Sandrine tell you?"   
  
"Sandrine told me that you were a good man who had made some mistakes She   
  
told me that the only reason she told you to leave her bar was that it hurt her too much to   
  
see you drinking and gambling away your life…"   
  
" I know…Sandrine was a really good friend during a bad time in my life…I   
  
don't think I can ever repay her for just being there for me." Tom gave a small sigh,   
  
"That's why I recreated her and her bar on the holo-deck on Voyager. Her and the other   
  
characters in the program were the only people besides the Captain and Harry who didn't   
  
hate me the first few weeks on Voyager."   
  
Owen Paris gave a slight smile. "I know that didn't last long…I talked to quite a   
  
few of the Voyager crew after you came home and many of them had glowing things to   
  
say about you."   
  
Tom gave a slight smirk. "When you have only about one hundred and fifty   
  
human beings stuck thousand of light years from home with so alien beings trying to kill   
  
you…you tend to form a bound…They start seeing you for what you are…not what you   
  
use to be…"   
  
Tom stood up and headed to the big Oak tree that was always in the middle of the   
  
backyard. He stared at the tree and said, "Dad I never want to be that person I was before   
  
Voyager…Back then I didn't care about anyone or anything." Tom chuckled, "I was so   
  
obnoxious when Captain Janeway came to see me at the Penal colony I'm still surprised   
  
she didn't turn around and leave me there."   
  
Owen stood up and walked over to his son. He put his hand on Tom's right   
  
shoulder and smiled. "Kathyrn told me about that meeting…She also told that Voyager   
  
wouldn't have survived seven years in the Delta Quadrant without you behind the helm…   
  
Kathryn is very proud of the man you have become…so am I son."   
  
Trying to hold back a tear Tom smirked. "Dad you know this Oak tree doesn't   
  
seem so tall anymore…When I was a kid this tree seemed so huge."   
  
Laughing Owen said, "Tom you have grown some since you have last climbed   
  
it…There were times that your mother and I were convinced you end up breaking your   
  
neck climbing that tree…Remember when you where about five we made the deal that   
  
you would stop climbing that tree and keep your grades up and I would let your fly the   
  
simulators at Starfleet Academy."   
  
"I remember…I still climbed it when nobody was around."   
  
"I know."   
  
Shocked Tom said, "You did?"   
  
Owen laughed. "Tom… I was a boy once…As long as you didn't do it in front of   
  
me and you didn't seriously get hurt I could overlook a few indiscretions."   
  
Tom smiled. "Dad after all these years you still surprise me."   
  
"Good…I don't want to be too predictable in my old age…I know for a fact that   
  
your mom has made some peanut butter cookies…Lets eat some before your sisters and   
  
there families get here. "   
  
"You know one year Neelix made peanut butter cookies for me birthday…of   
  
course he had to enhance the taste with leola root."   
  
Owen laughed. "Did you eat them?"   
  
"I had to…I didn't want to hurt Neelix's feelings…He did try hard…but they are   
  
nothing like Mom's homemade cookies."   
  
B'Elanna Torres entered her in-laws house through the kitchen door and she heard   
  
laughter inside. B'Elanna was happy that Tom had at last made peace with his father.   
  
When Voyager first returned home she was at first at little nervous about meeting   
  
Admiral Owen Paris. When she was at the academy she heard all the rumors about how   
  
he ate cadets for lunch. She was happily surprised to realize that the real Owen Paris was   
  
a good man who deeply cared about Tom. Her mother –in-law Maggie was right that   
  
Tom and Owen were a lot a like. They were both stubborn and passionate men who   
  
wanted their way all the time, which led to a lot of fighting during Tom's adolescences.   
  
She was also happy that she had made peace with her own father John Torres.   
  
John Torres said that his biggest regret in life was leaving her. He told his   
  
daughter that he did try to keep in contact with her but all his letters and comms were sent   
  
back unopened. B'Elanna should of figured out that her father didn't forget about her.   
  
John did tell her that him and Miral had made peace a few years before her death during   
  
the memorial service for the Voyager and Maquis crews. They both cried for the loss of   
  
their daughter and they stayed in contact until Miral's death. B'Elanna still missed her   
  
mother greatly but the Paris family had made her feel very welcomed and she was   
  
grateful for that.   
  
Holding Miral in one arm and holding a bag of presents in the other she pushed   
  
open the door and saw Tom sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating cookies   
  
with his parents. "I have another two semesters left and then I will be certified as a   
  
Starfleet doctor…I still can't believe the Doc talked me into it."   
  
Owen laughed, "From the way you described it I think Voyager's E.M.H   
  
blackmailed you into it."   
  
"He did…if I didn't agree to finishing my medical training he would of popped in   
  
the middle of the night to make sure B'Elanna and I have no privacy at all."   
  
Maggie smiled. "I'm glad…I like the idea of another Doctor in the family…or   
  
you going to still fly."   
  
Tom smiled. "Flying is always going to big part of my life but I won't mind   
  
working part time in medical faculty."   
  
Smiling at Tom's mention of not minding working in a medical faculty she   
  
unconsciously gripped the bag a little harder and then entered the kitchen. Smiling   
  
B'Elanna said, "Hi."   
  
Tom stood up and walked over to B'Elanna. He gave B'Elanna a soft kiss on the   
  
lips and then before he could say anything Miral jumped into his arms. Laughing Tom   
  
said, "Hi Sweetheart…did you have a nice visit with Grandpa John." Miral nodded and   
  
then said, "Down…down."   
  
Tom put Miral on the floor where she toddled over to her Grandpa Owen. As she   
  
was about to reach him her legs gave out but Owen grabbed her before she hit the floor.   
  
Picking her up and putting her on his lap Owen smiled. "Hi Miral…before long you will   
  
be running all over the place."   
  
B'Elanna groaned, "Don't remind…I dread when she starts climbing out of the   
  
crib."   
  
Maggie laughed, "I think Tommy started climbing out of his climb at fifteen   
  
months…We had to lock him in his room at night because he were afraid he run out of   
  
the house in just his diaper and tee shirt."   
  
Owen smirked, "Remember the time we forgot to lock the door when Tommy was   
  
two. He ran out of his room in just his diaper during a dinner party…I think half the   
  
Admiral's stationed in Starfleet Command were there."   
  
Maggie laughed. "How could I forget that…I was so embarrassed…but Tom gave   
  
everyone a cute little smile and he was able to charm everyone there."   
  
B'Elanna smiled, "I bet you were adorable."   
  
Tom frowned, "B'Elanna stop it…before my Mom takes out all the baby   
  
pictures…I know she has boxes full of photographs in the attic."   
  
Maggie laughed, "I couldn't help myself…your were such a cute little baby with   
  
your curly blonde hair and big blue eyes…Besides, I don't think you grew up too bad   
  
either." Maggie turned to B'Elanna and said, "Don't you agree B'Elanna."   
  
B'Elanna smirked, "Oh he has his moments."   
  
Miral slid down from her grandfather's lap and toddled over to her Mother. She   
  
tugged on B'Elanna's sleeve and said, "Mama…present."   
  
B'Elanna smiled at her daughter and took one of the boxes out of the bag and   
  
gave it to Miral. The little girl toddled over to her father and handed the box to Tom,   
  
"Dada…present ."   
  
Tom lifted Miral into his lap and said, "Sweetie is that for me?" Miral nodded.   
  
Tom opened the nicely wrapped box and opened it. Inside the box was a white tee shirt   
  
with the words "Universe's Greatest Daddy " written on it in black letters. Tom smiled at   
  
it and gave Miral a big hug. "Thank you Miral…I love it…Did Mommy help you pick it   
  
out."   
  
B'Elanna smiled, "I wanted to get one that said 'Helmboy' but Miral insisted on   
  
this one."   
  
Tom laughed and gave Miral a kiss on her forehead ridges. "That's my girl." Tom   
  
sniffed the air and said, "I think Miral has a dirty diaper."   
  
Maggie stood up and took Miral out of Tom's arms and said, "I change her…why   
  
don't you two relax."   
  
Before Tom could say anything Owen stood up and said, "I'll help."   
  
Tom watched his parents take Miral upstairs. He stood up and walked to where   
  
B'Elanna was sitting. He turned to his wife. "I'm ready for my surprise."   
  
"What surprise?"   
  
Tom smirked, "Come on B'Elanna…I know you up to something…you have been   
  
making mysterious comm. calls all week and my father told me that you were on the   
  
phone early this morning with me Mom…So come on spill it."   
  
Trying to look innocent B'Elanna said, "Spill it?"   
  
Tom smirked. "What you going to make me work for my present?"   
  
B'Elanna smiled, "Maybe."   
  
Tom bent down and gave B'Elanna a long and passionate kiss on the lips. He   
  
pulled away and asked, "I'm I getting warmer?"   
  
"Definitely."   
  
Tom grabbed B'Elanna's right hand and pulled her into a standing position. He   
  
repeated the kiss only this time it was longer and more passionate. This time B'Elanna   
  
pulled away and smiled, "Okay helmboy…you win " She took a neatly wrapped box   
  
from the bag and put it in Tom's hands.   
  
Tom took the box and shook it. He smiled at B'Elanna's bemused look and said,   
  
"I hope it is not something breakable?"   
  
B'Elanna just shook her head.   
  
Tom tore the paper and pulled out a Hawaiian shirt out of the box. "A Hawaiian   
  
shirt…you made me throw out my last one after the wedding."   
  
"Tom it was old and ripped up," B'Elanna smirked, "Not that you minded when I   
  
ripped it off your body."   
  
Tom laughed. "That's true."   
  
B'Elanna smiled. "The shirt is a recreation of one in that movie you liked with   
  
that singer Elvis something."   
  
"B'Elanna that's Elvis Presley…He was the king of Rock in Roll…" Tom studied   
  
the shirt and said, "This is the shirt we wore in Blue Hawaii…Remember we had that   
  
Elvis marathon in our quarters soon after we got married."   
  
B'Elanna smiled, "If I remember correctly we never did see the end of Blue   
  
Hawaii…how did it end?"   
  
Tom laughed, "Elvis got the girl…he always did at the end."   
  
"Let's see if you're are lucky when we leave for Hawaii tonight"   
  
With a shocked look on his face Tom said, "Hawaii."   
  
"Oh did I forget to tell you…that's the second part of your Father's Day   
  
present…We are taking a shuttle tonight to Hawaii….Your parents have agreed to baby-  
  
sit Miral so we are going to spend the next three days and four nights in Hawaii."   
  
"B'Elanna what about work?"   
  
"Tom you are on a break from teaching at the academy and you medical classes   
  
don't resume for another week…I haven't taken a break since I started working at   
  
Engineering Research…I told my supervisor that I needed a few days off and he   
  
approved it…Besides we haven't been alone together since Miral has been born…I   
  
thought it was time to have a second honeymoon."   
  
Tom wrapped his arms around B'Elanna and kissed her passionately on the lips.   
  
B'Elanna returned the kiss. After pulling away when they were both short of breath Tom   
  
smiled at B'Elanna. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you…but whatever it is I   
  
hope I keep doing it."   
  
B'Elanna hugged him tightly. 'Tom you put up with my temper when most people   
  
would run for the nearest airlock…I never thought I have a career I loved and a family   
  
too…You made that all possible for me…I love you Thomas Eugene Paris…and I always   
  
will."   
  
"I love you too, B'Elanna "   
  
Their lips met for another kiss as Maggie entered the room carrying Miral The   
  
little girl turned to her grandmother and said. "Mama and Dada kissing."   
  
Maggie smiled at her granddaughter and said, "Yes they are Miral."   
  
"Mama…Dada kiss a lot."   
  
Maggie laughed. "Miral let's give Mommy and Daddy some privacy."   
  
Maggie carried Miral into the living room as Tom and B'Elanna continued to kiss. 


End file.
